When they meet again
by fluffboi69
Summary: Merlin resigns after Arthur became king. When Arthur wants to invite him for his wedding he couldn't be found in the entire kingdome. After multiple search parties he gives up. But then after about 3 year his friends start to leave him fist it was Morgana then Gwaine and Lancelot even Gaius left. Arthur goes out to find his friends and when he finds the he cant believe his eyes.
1. Chapter 1

**When they meet again**

**Chapter 1**

Hi that one person who's reading this, this is my first fanfic ever so please go easy on me. Also English is not my native language so sorry for any typo's!

As Merlin was nearly finished scrubbing the floor while Arthur was busy looking through important papers as he was king of Camelot. "Phew." Exhaled Merlin as he stood up after he finished cleaning the floor. "I think i'm done." Merlin said as he turned to Arthur.

"That's good, now go fetch me some dinner i'm starving. I think i skipped lunch maybe breakfast also." said Arthur still focused on his papers. "Yeah that too.. But that is not what i meant.I eh.. I will get you some food." The words of his servant left the king confused after he tried to run away from a subject he started.

Merlin came back with a plate of potatoes and lots of meat. He put it in front of Arthur. " So Merlin," Said Arthur while making direct eye-contact with Merlin making him a bit uncomfortable. "What did you mean by "I think i'm done." if it wasn't about you cleaning the floor?" Arthur had training in interrogation and Merlin felt a bit threatened but not in a harmful way.

He couldn't answer straight away and started to get a tad bit nervous. Arthur raised an eyebrow. "So what is it?" Arthur said getting louder. Merlin sighed deeply and said looking straight into Arthur's eyes "I'm going to resign as your servant."

Arthur looked confused needing to process what his idiot servant just said. "You what?" Is all Arthur could reply with. "I'm going to resign and i'm leaving Camelot." Merlin's tone was getting serious, something that the king didn't see often. "You are leaving Camelot as well? Why?" Arthur was surprised at this, most of the time when Merlin would threaten to resign it would be after an argument or when he was stressed.

Before he could ask if there was anything bothering him he was cut of by Merlin saying "My job is done and i want to see my parents and my girlfriend again. It has been very long and i couldn't go because i was needed here." Merlin gave him a sad smile that was a bit forced.

Arthur saw that Merlin was genuinely sad. But he thought he was happy here with him, the knights, Gwen and Gaius. His friends and family where here is what Arthur always thought. He could understand he misses his mother.. wait he said parents? Did he find his dad? but he would have asked if he wanted to visit. And also Merlin has a girlfriend? How could a idiot servant get a girlfriend?

But back to the subject of relevance. He could understand him leaving because he misses his family and "girlfriend" but why now? It has been almost 7 years since he started serving him. Why would he leave now?

"Why won't you just visit them?" Arthur stumbled a bit over his words. "I have had enough of visits and i want to start my own life outside of Camelot." It pains Merlin to say this meaning he has to leave his friends and Gaius behind but his job was done and he was tired. He was tired of hiding his magic tired of cleaning. "Why would you leave now? Why not earlier?"

Arthur wanted an explanation for this that Merlin couldn't 100% give. Merlin took a breath and then said with half the confidence as before "I- i had a job to do. That's why i stayed." It now started sound like he was a spy or something but Arthur thought that a loyal stick like Merlin could never be a spy. He has risked his life too many times for just a servant. And he was a friend he could trust at least he thought so. "God that sound suspicious."

Merlin started grinning but it was forced yet again. "I will leave at first light tomorrow." Arthur didn't think he would leave so early. Just before he walked out the door he turned and said "If you ever get another servant don't get a bootlicker. Arthur wanted to stop him but didn't leaving the king of Camelot alone in his room with a loss for words and lots of thoughts going through his head.

At first light Merlin started to make his horse ready. As he started walking he saw that everyone was waiting for him to make their goodbyes. Merlin looked surprised. "Did you really think we would just let you go without even saying goodbye? You really are an idiot Merlin." Arthur smirked. Merlin smiled but not the way he always does, he looked a bit sad leaving Camelot even though it was his decision.

"Thank you everyone. It means a lot to me." Merlin was looking at the ground. Arthur thought it was because he was being embarrassed. The knights came up to Merlin and said their goodbyes then Morgana came up to him and gave him a hug. They became really close after she revealed her magic to him. After that they started training together in the woods. Arthur thought for a short time that they were going out.

Gwen came in for a hug as well. "Arthur actually really likes you, he talks about you all the time." Merlin whispered in Gwen's ear as she started to get red while Merlin started to chuckle. Gaius opened his arms and Merlin gave also him a hug. "Good luck my boy. Please take care of your mother." Gaius smiled but you could see that he was sad that he would leave. "Of course i will Gaius."

"Come here Merlin." said Arthur opening his arms. Merlin thought he was going for a hug like everyone else but he got locked under his armed and he went with his knuckles over Merlin's head. "Ow!" Merlin squeaked but he had a grin on his face going from ear to ear. After he released Merlin from his grip he gave him a pad on the back. "I expect you to visit every now and then." Arthur grinned happy he could see Merlin smile just before he left. "Of course, i would never want to miss the Royal wedding." He grinned as he looked at Gwen who was still blushing. "But i will not come as a servant." Merlin got on his horse while Arthur was still a bit confused about that last comment. Merlin rode out of Camelot while everyone was waving and wishing him well.


	2. Chapter 2

**When they meet again**

**Hello! I have a lot of time so i think i can write everyday sometimes it will take longer though :) anyway lets get on with the new chapter!**

**Chapter 2**

After just a few days Merlin arrives in Ealdor greeted by his mother and Will. "Welcome home Merlin." Says his mother as she hugs him. "It's nice to be home." Merlin turned to Will. "I assume you're gonna help me hunt?" Merlin smirked "For fish, i will" They snickered.

When it became evening the friends started the to collect firewood. As they went deeper into the forest to look for the river for fish Merlin started to get a bit red, his veins popped like he was suppressing something. "Hey Merlin do you need to take a dump or something?" Will asked jokingly. But instead of Merlin laughing he looked at will with a look in his eyes that said that something wasn't right.

Will looked concerned "Eh.. What's wrong?" Merlin started to sweat a bit and his eyes started to dart a bit around him. Merlin didn't know what to do it felt like a huge wave of magic was building up inside him for the past few years and wanted to escape immediately. He didn't know what to do so he wanted to call Kilighara.

Merlin new his voice would be loud because of the wave of magic that wanted to be released. "Will cover your ears." Will did because the last time he didn't listen to Merlin in this kind of situation it ended up bad for him. He wanted to chant the words that would call Kilighara but just before he started something else came up to his mind. "DRAGONIS!" His deep voice was so loud he was convinced Arthur could hear his voice in Camelot. The scream startelted Merlin. His scream sounded like he was desperate and scared even. But he wasn't, not at all. Merlin found it weird but didn't think much of it. Merlin panted.

Then he turned to Will. Merlin's eyes widened when he saw his friends ears bleeding. "Will!" Merlin rushed to his friend. "Do you also hear ringing?" Will joked. Merlin put his hand over Will's head and chanted a healing spell. Will fell asleep and not even a second later he heard dragon wings flapping. Thinking it was Kilighara Merlin turned around. It was not **just **Kilighara. There were **2 other dragons **in front of him.

Just before Merlin could say how fascinated he was cut off. "What is it to be the problem young Emrys?" Said the dragons insynq they sounded like i needed help instantly but they stated it professionally. He looked confused at the dragons. "Eh.. i had a lot of magic building up and didn't know how to release it without hurting anyone so i wanted to call Kilighara but you two came along as well wich i didn't expect."

The dragons looked a bit confused. "When a dragonlord calls us dragons out like that" The black dragon started "they are either in a really desperate situation or they are close to death." Merlin looked puzzled. "But neither of those things happened to me? Why would my call sound so desperate?"

"You told us that you had been building up a lot of magic correct?" Merlin nodded while the white dragon continued. "That means you where suppressing it right? But why?" "My destiny is to protect the once and future king. You must have heard about that right? You're a creator of magic." Merlin stated. "But why can't can't use magic to save him so you don't need these magic outbursts?" The black dragon asked.

"Because he won't allow it. It's against the law in Camelot." "Why would you obey the law? You are the most powerful warlock to have walked the earth." Merlin looked at the ground. He could just have told Arthur. Merlin knew he could wipe out an whole army with if he just muttered a spell. But he never dared to because he didn't want to betray his friend. He looked at the dragons "It doesn't matter now." he muttered.

Merlin sighed "I will leave in 2 days. I'm going to the druids, do you know where they are?" "They are going to the Fisher kings kingdome" Khilighara stated. "The druids have traveled far." Merlin looked a bit sad because he knew they liked it in Camelot because it was the center of magic. But because of Uther they needed to flee and Arthur still thinks magic is a form of evil that is wanting to kill the human race.

"Thank you for the information." Merlin gave the dragons a faint smile. "By the way what are your names? And where do you come from? I thought Uther had killed every dragon." Merlin was curious and so was Kilighara they both thought all other dragons were dead. "My name is Nigrum and i'm from Bernicia." Said the black dragon. "And i'm my name is Alba and i'm from Connacist." Said the white dragon next. "I'm Merlin from Ealdor." Merlin gave the dragons a smile as he turned himself to Will. He picked him up and started to walk away as he heard giant creatures fly away behind him.

With a bag of fish, a bag of firewood and a Will on his back he went home. He laid Will on his bed and explained to his father that he passed out because he was sick but he already gave him his medicine. Will's father nodded and then asked "Hey Merlin.. You were in the woods with him right?" Merlin nodded slightly nervous. "Did you happen to know where that scream came from?" "We don't know where it came." Will's father nodded and Merlin left.

When Merlin and his mother were eating dinner his mother looked at Merlin wanting to say something. "What is it mother?" Merlin asked knowing what it was going to be about. "Merlin was it you screaming in the forest?" Merlin looked at his food "Yeah, it was me." "Oh god Merlin are you okay? It sounded like a blood curdling scream Merlin! It gave me goosebumps. What happened?"

His mother was obviously concerned and scared for her son's well being. After he told his mother the story she sighed "So that's why you left Camelot, you couldn't suppress the magic you have been building up. Now i understand." "He should be save having the army of Camelot to protect him but i still think that idiot is going to get himself hurt anyway. Good that i-" Merlin cut himself off. His mother raised an eyebrow. "Good that you what?" Merlin tried to avoid eye contact. " I used magic on him so that i could know when he was in trouble.." "Merlin! You're spying on him!" " I know i know. Its for his own safety though." His mother stared at him "You know that it isn't a good enough excuse to spy on him." Merlin looked at his mother "I know."

It has been awhile since Merlin could sleep in. But he still woke up tired because he has been thinking about the dragons and the magic outbursts. After he ate breakfast with his mother he helped the man on the fields. When he was done with that the men thanked him and it was already time to collect firewood. Merlin was thinking to also bring some meat home. When Merlin was trying to catch a rabbit he heard marching and it scared the rabbit away. It was Cendred's men and there where a lot of them.


End file.
